sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Summers
Katherine Grace Summers ' Better Known As:' Kat or Grace. Species: Human. Age: 19 years old. Height: 5ft. 5in. Weight: 119 lbs. Eye Color: Baby Blue. Hair Color: Brown. Looks Like: Michelle Trachtenberg. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Powers: Blood opens a dimensional portal to all universes, experienced fighter, ability to cast spells from memory, and reads a variety of languages. Allied With: Slayer Society. Quirks: Looks young but is centuries old (in a magic sense), extremely opinionated, speaks her mind, has trouble admitting when wrong, quite a debater, can quiet down and be rather shy. Likes: Rain, summer, creativity, family, and friends. Dislikes: Vampires, being treated like a child, unoriginality, boredom, and green veggies. Katherine is made up of pure energy. She's like a mystical key that can open a portal to all dimensions. Her energy, her soul, her being... can help destroy dimensions and cause them all to bleed into one another. This would engulf all the worlds into pure terror and chaos; the human race wouldn't survive. However, it would take a proper ritual by a very evil wiccan who practices in dark magic. The wiccan would need blood from a prophesied hybrid, both members of a doppelgangers blood, blood from a pure slayer, and almost all of Katherine's blood; to chant a specific spell in a dead language. The Angels are in charge of remolding Katherine's energy every generation, she usually lives a long life and dies of old age. When she does die, they remold her as a baby and bless a couple with the pregnancy. The Angels always try to make sure Katherine is the younger sister to a slayer; that way when the sister protects her from evil, it will make sense to the rest of the world as to why. It's also the Angels job to make sure she's protected at all times and unaware that she is in fact the key. So, Katherine is unaware that she is centuries old, making her older than most of the people she's come in contact with throughout her usual human lives. She thinks she is physically and mentally a nineteen year old girl despite the fact the fact her energy and soul has been around since this earth dimension was created. Some part of Katherine knows there is something wrong, that she is in fact something more than she appears to be and just can't shake the feeling. Especially, when her sister is the leader of the Slayer Society and Katherine appears to have no powers. In this life Katherine was born in Las Angeles to a couple of normal-everyday humans. She was only a small child when her parents got divorced; which caused Katherine to become both stubborn and distant. Her mother moved Katherine and her old sister to Las Vegas, Nevada shortly after the divorce was final. Katherine tried her best to cope with her new life, in a new town... but struggled a tad bit. She became very good friends with the boy next door, Justin Comeau. Justin helped Katherine adjust. Sometimes, Katherine had appeared to resent her sister for her special identity and also appeared to be jealous of her sister in her younger teenage years but no matter what, she always looked up to her older sister. When she was merely fifteen, Katherine found out her mother had a brain tumor. Unable to cope with the news, her and her older sister bonded in the struggle to deal with their mother's illness. However, soon enough her mother passed away. Katherine took her mother's death quite hard and became even more distant; her behavior completely changed. As she grew older, she began to learn how to deal with the loss of her mother and her relationship grew stronger with her sister and her friends. Family: Chantal Summers (Older sister), Justin Comeau (childhood friend) Romanticly Interested In: Aiden Brynes. '''Past Flings: '''Katherine has lived many lives and as such has many past relationships, However each time the Angels mold and place her into a life again, she is unable to remember the life before it. The only past relationship that can be mentioned is Aiden Brynes. Katherine knew Aiden in the 1700s, they grew up as childhood friends and eventually developed into lovers. Katherine however was arranged to be married to another man who would increase her family fortune and title regardless of the fact that she secretly loved Aiden. Although Katherine does not remember Aiden in this lifetime, he has never forgotten her. '''Weaknesses: '''Aiden, Justin, sister, decapitation, certain amount of blood loss, stabbing major organs. Michelletrachtenberg-dot-org modeling-set020-011.jpg Michelletrachtenberg-dot-org modeling-set027-005.jpg MichelleTrachtenberg ORG-2009jul07-NYC011.jpg Georgina sparks 2.jpg Michelletrachtenberg ORG-gossipgirl-stills-s3-0323.jpg 230px--Michelletrachtenberg_ORG-gossipgirl-stills-ep15-09.jpg 123888-yes long live georgina sparks.jpg Normal GG 160.JPG Michelletrachtenberg org-iceprincess-stills016.jpg MichelleTrachtenberg ORG-westhollywood2008jun17-0013.jpg Normal CIRCUIT 513.JPG 3.jpg